


Turni

by Sango



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: La guerra è finita ma Potter e Malfoy continuano a lanciarsi sfide. Fino all'ultima, la più pericolosa di tutte.





	Turni

**Author's Note:**

> Per il latino si ringrazia sentitamente will_p!
> 
> La storia partecipa al cow-t di Lande di Fandom.

Era iniziata come una sfida, una delle tante che continuavano a lanciarsi da mesi. Perché la guerra poteva anche essere finita, ma Potter e Malfoy erano pur sempre Potter e Malfoy e, nonostante tutto, non c'era modo che potessero andare d'accordo.  
Da quando erano tornati a scuola per ripetere il loro settimo anno, ogni scusa era buona per dimostrare di essere l'uno migliore dell'altro, dai voti accademici alle partite di quidditch, fino ad arrivare alle cose più stupide e assurde, come quella volta che si erano sfidati a chi riusciva a trasfigurare, in dieci minuti, il maggior numero di fogli di carta in origami animati a forma di animali. Quella volta aveva vinto Draco ma, sostanzialmente, nel complesso nessuno dei due era ancora riuscito a prevalere chiaramente sull'altro.  
Quella volta avevano decisamente esagerato, lo sapevano entrambi, e Draco era consapevole del fatto che la colpa fosse quasi del tutto sua. Nessuno dei due, però, era disposto a tirarsi indietro, perché avrebbe significato ammettere la sconfitta, perciò nelle ultime due settimane avevano cercato di non restare mai da soli e di evitarsi in tutti i modi possibili. Per fortuna, il serpeverde aveva almeno avuto l'accortezza di lanciare quella particolare sfida quando lui e Potter si erano incontrati per caso, da soli, nei corridoi del castello, quindi nessuno dei loro amici ne era a conoscenza, anche se tutti avevano capito che doveva esserci qualcosa di particolare in ballo, visto il comportamento che entrambi avevano tenuto nell'ultimo periodo. Draco, in particolare, non aveva più messo piede fuori dalla Sala Comune di Serpeverde se non c'era almeno una persona ad accompagnarlo.  
Aveva fatto la massima attenzione per giorni, fino a quella sera. Si era accorto solo dopo cena, quando era rientrato nella sua Sala Comune, di aver dimenticato la pergamena con la relazione che stava preparando per Pozioni nell'aula di Incantesimi, ma tutti i suoi compagni si erano rifiutati di andargliela a recuperare, e nessuno di loro aveva anche solo mosso un muscolo quando, per disperazione, aveva proposto di andare a prenderla tutti insieme. Insensibili traditori!  
Perciò, vista la situazione, aveva organizzato un piano. Era abbastanza sicuro che Potter, in un modo che conosceva soltanto lui, sarebbe riuscito a intercettarlo, se fosse uscito da solo in quel momento, perciò aspettò di farlo fino a un'ora dopo l'inizio del coprifuoco. In quanto prefetto, a lui era consentito girare per il castello a quell'ora, mentre Potter doveva ormai essere chiuso nel suo dormitorio, e magari si era anche già addormentato.  
Era per quel motivo che Draco Malfoy si era ritrovato, quella notte, a camminare da solo per i corridoi deserti e bui di Hogwarts. Un errore che avrebbe pagato a caro prezzo. Perché Harry Potter non era affatto già addormentato. Harry Potter non era nemmeno nella sua Sala Comune. Harry Potter era lì, in agguato, pronto a braccarlo.  
Accadde tutto all'improvviso. Qualcuno gli arrivò alle spalle, lo afferrò per un braccio e lo tirò fino a trascinarlo in una stanza buia e polverosa. Quel qualcuno era completamente invisibile e la sorpresa e la paura impedirono a Draco di reagire subito a quell'aggressione. Quando si riprese abbastanza per cercare di impugnare la sua bacchetta, questa gli era stata già portata via con un Expelliarmus ed era stata utilizzata per accendere qualche decina di candele appese lungo tutte le pareti. Lo sconosciuto trasfigurò i pochi banchi presenti nella stanza in un grande letto dalle lenzuola scure e, sempre con la magia, ci fece volare sopra Draco. E solo a quel punto Harry Potter decise di rendersi di nuovo visibile, togliendosi di dosso ciò che gli permetteva di non farsi vedere.  
“Come accidenti hai fatto? E come diamine facevi a sapere dove trovarmi?” gli urlò contro Draco, furioso, ma quello stupido grifondoro si limitò a sorridere tutto contento.  
“Ho i miei metodi” gli rispose, senza dargli nessuna informazione.  
Draco aveva tutte le intenzioni di sputargli contro qualunque insulto gli fosse venuto in mente, e magari di inventarsene anche qualcuno completamente nuovo e molto colorito lì sul momento, ma quando si ritrovò improvvisamente nudo, i suoi vestiti fatti evanescere con un incantesimo non verbale, capì che aveva ben altro di cui preoccuparsi. Nello specifico, un grifondoro chiaramente eccitato che si stava spogliando in tutta fretta.  
“Non penserai davvero che ti permetterò di...”  
“Oh, ma il punto è proprio questo, Malfoy” lo interruppe Harry. “Prendere ciò che voglio senza chiedere il tuo permesso. Non erano forse questi i termini della sfida? Vince chi riesce a farsi l'altro, in qualunque modo.”  
“E tu pensi davvero che io me ne starò qui a farmi mettere sotto da te senza prenderti a pugni o strapparti via l'uccello a morsi?”  
Harry sorrise ancora e gli saltò addosso. Draco si ritrovò a boccheggiare per il peso del grifondoro, e questi ne approfittò per farlo girare con la pancia in sotto. Un istante dopo, il serpeverde si ritrovò con le mani legate dietro la schiena da qualcosa di morbido, probabilmente una sciarpa a giudicare dalla consistenza e dalla lunghezza che aveva, che Potter doveva aver evocato da chissà dove.  
Il grifondoro non perse tempo. Pronunciò un incantesimo a bassa voce e infilò un dito dentro la sua apertura stranamente umida, facendolo gridare per la sorpresa. Draco gli ordinò di fermarsi subito e provò a strisciare lontano da lui, ma quel bastardo gli appoggiò con forza una mano sulla parte bassa della schiena per tenerlo fermo, e continuò a frugarlo dentro senza farsi nessuno scrupolo.  
“Attento, rischi di farti male se ti agiti troppo” lo mise in guardia il grifondoro, e Draco gli ringhiò contro tutta la sua rabbia.  
“Ti ucciderò per questo, Potter!” lo minacciò, ricevendo in cambio una sonora risata.  
“Possibile. Ma avrei comunque vinto io!”  
Draco gemette sconfitto, perché l'altro poteva anche essere un bastardo ma aveva comunque ragione, e Harry ne approfittò per infilare un secondo dito dentro di lui, spingendole entrambe più a fondo che poteva. Draco urlò di nuovo per il dolore e sentì che stava quasi per mettersi a piangere per l'umiliazione. Poi Potter toccò qualcosa al suo interno che gli fece completamente mancare il fiato, e il nuovo gemito che il serpeverde si lasciò sfuggire in quel momento non aveva nulla a che fare con la sofferenza.  
“Oh, trovato!” esultò il grifondoro, continuando a premere su quel punto con entusiasmo.  
Draco fu costretto a mordere il cuscino per soffocare i lamenti estasiati che minacciavano di uscire dalla sua bocca come un fiume in piena. Perché poteva anche aver perso quella sfida, ma non avrebbe mai rinunciato al suo orgoglio permettendo a quell'idiota di capire che quello che gli stava facendo gli procurava piacere. Certo, vista la posizione in cui lo aveva costretto era praticamente impossibile che Potter non si fosse accorto della sua erezione congestionata ma - per Merlino! - avrebbe mantenuto a tutti i costi quel minimo di dignità che gli restava. O almeno era quello che avrebbe voluto fare.  
Perché quando Potter lo liberò dalle sue dita, che ormai erano diventate tre e lo avevano allentato fino a farlo diventare morbido come il burro, e le sostituì con la sua enorme erezione, Draco perse del tutto la ragione. Si sentiva pieno fino a scoppiare, ma era la sensazione più deliziosa che avesse mai provato. Quando Potter iniziò a muoversi dentro di lui, poi, si rese conto che il grifondoro era davvero più grande di quanto avesse anche solo potuto immaginare e la cosa, anziché irritarlo, lo esaltò e lo eccitò ancora di più. Era talmente tanto grande che ogni volta che affondava fino in fondo nel suo canale Draco aveva la sensazione di sentirselo in gola.  
“È incredibile!” gemette Harry, che si stava muovendo sempre più veloce. “Tu sei incredibile! Stare dentro di te è stupendo, non ho mai provato nulla del genere prima d'ora. È così bello!”  
E a quel punto, davvero, non c'era nessuna possibilità che Draco potesse riprendere il controllo di se stesso. Anche perché Potter aveva ripreso a colpire con forza quel punto, al suo interno, che lo faceva impazzire. E ci riusciva a ogni singola spinta.  
Draco venne con un gemito profondo, senza bisogno di nessun altro tipo di stimolazione, gettando indietro la testa e inarcando la schiena.  
“Oh, Merlino! Così stretto, e caldo... Non resisto più!” sentì gemere il grifondoro.  
Un istante dopo Potter si stava svuotando dentro di lui, piantato così a fondo al suo interno che Draco pensò che gli avrebbe schizzato direttamente nello stomaco.

“È stato davvero bello,” gli disse il grifondoro, diverso tempo dopo, quando ormai si era già rivestito. Dovremmo rifarlo, qualche volta. Ah, e ci pensi tu a risistemare tutto come lo abbiamo trovato, vero?” aggiunse, lanciandogli la sua bacchetta.  
Draco lo vide uscire dalla stanza tutto sghignazzante, mentre lui era ancora steso sul letto, completamente distrutto, e si ripromise di fargliela pagare molto cara.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Era passata una settimana da quella sera, e Draco non riusciva a togliersela dalla testa. Per più di un motivo, tra l'altro. Il primo e il più ovvio era il desiderio di vendicarsi di Potter perché, davvero, non poteva fargliela passare liscia dopo quello che gli aveva fatto. Il secondo motivo non lo avrebbe ammesso a voce alta nemmeno sotto tortura, e faceva fatica perfino a pensarci, ma era comunque innegabile che ci fosse, e riguardava il piacere che Potter era stato in grado di fargli provare e che Draco aveva iniziato a bramare quasi con disperazione. Il terzo motivo era la curiosità perché, se lui si era sentito bene quando avevano fatto sesso, Potter era sembrato semplicemente in estasi e lui si chiedeva come sarebbe stato trovarsi nella sua stessa posizione.  
Perciò, Draco decise saggiamente di ignorare, almeno per il momento, il punto due, e di concentrarsi sui punti uno e tre. Motivo per il quale aveva passato i giorni precedenti a studiare un piano per far cadere Potter in trappola, e a organizzarlo fin nei minimi dettagli.  
La parte più difficile era stata convincere i suoi compagni di Casa a collaborare, ma nessuno meglio di lui sapeva come trattare con i serpeverde. Così, quel sabato mattina era tutto finalmente pronto e lui fece arrivare il messaggio di sfida ai tavoli della altre Case, proprio a metà del pranzo. Aveva organizzato una caccia al tesoro, coinvolgendo anche i professori, con grande soddisfazione della preside McGranitt che era stata entusiasta all'idea di un gioco che coinvolgesse tutta la scuola.  
I termini della sfida prevedevano che ciascun membro del settimo anno avrebbe dovuto trovare un oggetto, seguendo delle istruzioni che sarebbero state fornite loro. Potevano chiedere consigli ai ragazzi degli anni inferiori, ma non potevano aiutarsi tra loro. A vincere sarebbe stata la Casa che avrebbe trovato più tesori entro l'ora di cena e in premio ci sarebbe stato un fine settimana a Hogsmead solo per i vincitori, e una fornitura completa di dolci di Mielandia, gentilmente fornita da Draco Malfoy in persona, che in quanto organizzatore era l'unico che non partecipava.  
I grifondoro, ovviamente, erano quelli più entusiasti, e lui usò tutte le proprie abilità per far arrivare a Potter il foglio con le istruzioni che aveva preparato apposta per lui. Poi lasciò la Sala Grande.  
Potter raggiunse la stanza nella quale lo stava aspettando circa venti minuti dopo, a dimostrazione del suo scarso acume. Draco era talmente arrabbiato e impaziente, a causa dell'attesa a cui lo aveva costretto, che non perse nemmeno un istante quando lo vide finalmente entrare.  
“Expelliarmus! Evanesco! Depulso! Incarceramus!” esclamò tutto d'un fiato, puntando la bacchetta verso di lui.  
Nel giro di pochi secondi, e senza nemmeno sapere come, Harry si ritrovò disarmato, nudo, volato fino al grande letto che occupava gran parte della stanza e con i polsi legati sopra la testa e bloccati alla testata di legno.  
“Cosa...” provò a chiedere, ma Draco lo interruppe, subito dopo aver sigillato la porta.  
“Te lo avevo detto che l'avresti pagata, Potter” gli spiegò, con un sorrisino poco rassicurante sulle labbra. “Non avrai certo pensato che ti avrei lasciato vincere così facilmente, vero?”  
Harry non distolse lo sguardo da lui nemmeno per un istante mentre gli si avvicinava, e deglutì preoccupato. Quando aveva immaginato di fare di nuovo sesso con Malfoy, infatti, non aveva certo pensato a quel cambio di posizioni.  
“Ma ho già vinto io, perciò...” provò a farlo ragionare, ma il sorriso di Draco non fece che allargarsi ancora di più.  
“Taci, Potter, perché ogni volta che apri bocca peggiori la tua situazione. Ora,” aggiunse, mentre iniziava a togliersi i vestiti con un'attenzione invidiabile “ti avevo dato delle istruzioni facilissime da decifrare, ma tu mi hai comunque fatto aspettare per quasi mezzora. Quindi, credo che ci sia solo un modo per recuperare il tempo che mi hai fatto perdere: passare direttamente al sodo, senza troppi convenevoli.”  
Harry iniziò a sudare freddo. Draco non poteva avere davvero intenzione di scoparlo a secco e senza nemmeno un minimo di preparazione, giusto? Sarebbe stata una vendetta troppo esagerata anche per lui.  
“Mi sono documentato, Potter” lo informò. “A quanto pare meglio di quanto non abbia fatto tu. Relaxo perungo!” pronunciò, e Harry iniziò a sentirsi molto, molto strano.  
Avvertiva la sua apertura inumidirsi, e fin lì non c'era nulla di strano, vista la situazione, al contrario ne fu perfino felice. Il problema era che la sentiva anche ammorbidirsi e allargarsi, senza che nessuno la toccasse.  
“Cosa mi hai fatto?” pigolò Harry.  
“Te l'ho detto, non ho intenzione di aspettare” disse, mettendosi tra le sue gambe e afferrandogliele sotto le ginocchia per sollevarle “Ora voglio solo scoparti.”  
Nel momento in cui finì di parlare, Draco si spinse dentro di lui, con un unico movimento, fino alla propria base. Nonostante l'incantesimo che aveva allentato i suoi muscoli, Harry si ritrovò a urlare di dolore. Il serpeverde, però, non sembrò curarsene minimamente, perché continuò ad affondare in lui con un ritmo costante. Poi qualcosa cambiò.  
Harry sentì una scossa lungo la spina dorsale e capì che Draco aveva trovato la sua prostata. E che aveva tutte le intenzioni di continuare a stimolarla con grande impegno.  
“Ho, sì! Ti piace, vero? Fammelo sentire, da bravo” lo incitò.  
Harry, però, scosse la testa, deciso a non cedere, e si morse il labbro inferiore quasi a sangue.  
“No, non credo proprio. Apri la bocca, Potter” gli ordinò il serpeverde. “Oppure preferisci che ti costringa a farlo io? Che ne dici se ci mettessi dentro un anello bello grande per fartela tenere spalancata?”  
Harry scosse di nuovo la testa ma continuò a mordersi il labbro e Draco si rabbuiò.  
“Non te lo ripeterò di nuovo, Potter!” lo minacciò.  
La sua espressione era talmente seria che Harry gli credette e decise che era meglio ubbidirgli. Nel momento stesso in cui aprì la bocca, i suoi gemiti iniziarono a uscirne incontrollati e la cosa fece sorridere Draco.  
“Molto bene. Davvero molto bene.”  
Harry era completamente alla mercé di Draco, impossibilitato a muoversi dato che era ancora legato, e non aveva nessun modo di sfuggire alla deliziosa tortura che l'altro gli stava infliggendo. All'ennesimo affondo del serpeverde la sua mente decise semplicemente di spegnersi e di lasciare campo libero al piacere. Harry sentì il suo orgasmo montare poco a poco e non fu in grado di fare nulla per fermarlo. Venne con un grido roco, schizzando il suo seme sul suo petto e su quello di Draco, con una forza tale da lasciarlo completamente spossato.  
Era talmente fuori di sé che quasi non si accorse che Malfoy era uscito da lui, ancora duro come una roccia. Ma la sua mente si rimise in moto quando il biondo lo costrinse a girarsi prono e gli sollevò i fianchi, senza tuttavia slegargli i polsi.  
“Sei stato bravo,” lo lodò, affondando di nuovo con forza dentro di lui “ma non basta. Ti farò venire così tante volte che ti sembrerà di morire” gli promise, e Harry singhiozzò disperato.  
PercHè era di nuovo duro e Malfoy continuava a stimolarlo dall'interno e lui non riusciva a tenere sotto controllo il suo piacere. Venne effettivamente altre due volte, prima che Draco si irrigidisse alle sue spalle e si svuotasse dentro di lui con un gemito gutturale. Il fiotto caldo che lo invase lo fece venire per la quarta volta e Harry poté finalmente accasciarsi sulle lenzuola candide, felice che fosse tutto finito.  
Nelle ore successive Draco gli dimostrò che si era sbagliato e che non era finito proprio nulla. Il serpeverde lo aveva fatto venire talmente tante volte che Harry era certo che non sarebbe riuscito ad alzarsi per almeno tre giorni. Ma Malfoy sembrava avere altri piani e gettò sul letto, al suo fianco, una boccetta piena di un liquido poco invitante e la statuetta argentata di un drago.  
“Cosa sono?” gli chiese.  
“Una pozione rinvigorente e l'oggetto che dovevi trovare per la caccia al tesoro. Bevi la pozione, rivestiti, prendi il drago e andiamo a cena” gli ordinò Draco.  
Harry eseguì senza fare storie e, poco prima che il serpeverde potesse aprire la porta della stanza, lui gli si avvicinò e gli diede un bacio a fior di labbra.  
“Avevo ragione, l'altra volta. Sei davvero incredibile. Grazie, Draco!”  
Gli sembrò che il biondo stesse arrossendo, ma il ghigno che gli si dipinse sul volto in pochi secondi lo fece preoccupare, e non poco.  
“Non penserai davvero che sia finita qui, Potter? Al momento siamo pari, la sfida è ancora in corso.”  
“Hai intenzione di scoparmi ancora?” si lasciò sfuggire Harry, incredulo.  
“Se proprio devo. Ma pensavo che potessi volere il prossimo turno tutto per te” gli rispose.  
L'espressione del grifondoro si fece improvvisamente attenta e interessata.  
“Mezzora per cenare, non un minuto di più, e poi ci ritroviamo qui. Avvisa i tuoi amici che non passerai la notte nel tuo letto, Harry, perché non voglio che nessuno ci disturbi. Va bene?”  
“Va benissimo! E tu? Ti va bene se mi innamoro di te?”  
“Andiamo, Potter! Era ovvio che ti saresti innamorato di me. Nessuno è in grado di resistermi!”  
“Ottimo! Quindi devo solo fare in modo che nemmeno tu riesca a resistere a me” e lo baciò di nuovo, ma questa volta con tutta la passione di cui era capace.  
Uscirono dalla stanza solo dieci minuti dopo, quasi in ritardo per la cena.


End file.
